


Observándote

by Dita (Hessefan)



Category: GetBackers
Genre: M/M, Points of View
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-08
Updated: 2008-03-08
Packaged: 2018-02-21 18:07:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2477549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Dita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un instante, una confesión.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Observándote

Tu mano se eleva con suma rapidez, afanosa por robar un trozo más del suculento alimento que descansa sobre el plato. Todo tu cuerpo se mueve con una tosca, extraña y cautivamente armonía. Tu rostro se curva en una mueca de éxtasis cuando pruebas bocado.

Y yo... te contemplo desde mi lugar, reteniendo esa sonrisa que intenta escaparse de mis labios. Mi boca no puede formar el reproche que quizás te mereces, que ya es habitual para mí decirlo y para ti escucharlo: " _Ginji, déjame algo, glotón_ ".

Lo pienso, pero no lo digo, porque de nuevo me encuentro capturado por tu imagen, creyéndome resguardado de miradas ajenas, curiosas e inquisidoras que noten mi creciente devoción por ti; es mi orgullo el que no me permite reconocerlo.

Cobijados en un lugar que con el tiempo se convirtió en un santuario personal para mí, porque Honky Tonk encierra tu esencia, tu aroma, tu carácter, tus palabras y tus risas. Muchos recuerdos a tu lado inundan el lugar y empapan las paredes. Creo que con el tiempo me he encariñado mucho más de lo que osé imaginar con este mísero bar.

Te observo desde mi lugar callado, inerte, pensativo, sentado frente a ti, con un cigarrillo agonizando en mi boca que se consume lentamente sin que yo me dé cuenta de que ya he encendido el segundo. Fumo más de lo habitual y tú ya me lo has reprochado.

Algo te distrae de tu preciada comida y te regresa a mí, posas tus enormes ojos color miel, que suelen tornarse con un bello color anaranjado cuando la luz te refleja. Me gustan tus ojos, porque me recuerdan el amanecer.

Balbuceas con tu boca llena sobre el nuevo trabajo del cual no estoy muy enterado, porque a decir verdad no presté demasiada atención a las oportunas explicaciones. Ni siquiera sé que te respondí, aunque estoy seguro que lo hice.

Sonrío. Apenas una tenue e imperceptible sonrisa de medio lado. Porque otra vez ha acudido a mi mente la descabellada idea de utilizar el jagan contigo. Solo un minuto, es lo que necesito para robarte un beso que por cobarde me lo guardo.

—¿Qué sucede, Ban?

Articulan tus labios, esos que con tantas ansias deseo probar. Tu frente se arruga, noto tu preocupación por mí. Eso me agrada, siempre me ha agradado ver que depositabas demasiada atención en mi insignificante, ruda y mal hablada persona.

—Nada —respondo y volteo mi vista hacia la ventana, para ver la copiosa lluvia caer sobre el ya humedecido asfalto. El sol se ha ido, hace bastantes horas. Sé que has notado mi extraña forma de comportarme, esta tan silenciosa que he adquirido últimamente. Vuelvo lentamente mí vista hacia ti—. Sucede que te amo —te digo con una naturalidad que me abruma. Tú me sonríes cerrando los ojos por un instante para luego abrirlos y responderme con la mirada.  
Tu mano, tu cuerpo, tu boca. Todo armonioso, guardas silencio. Entre nosotros, hace tiempo que sobran las palabras para entendernos.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Get Backers no me pertenece.


End file.
